monstaxfandomcom-20200213-history
Shownu/Facts
* He was the 2nd trainee announced as a member of Monsta X (after survival TV show “No Mercy”). * He was born in Changdong, Donbonggu, Seoul, South Korea. * Family: father, mother * He was a former JYP Entertainment’s trainee with GOT7, but left due to training absences. * He was a JYP trainee for about 2 years. * He’s still friends with GOT7. * Rain was the one who inspired him to follow a music career. * He won the 2nd place in a JYP audition and was named “the second Rain” because of his dancing and singing skills. * Before joining Starship he was a back-up dancer for Lee Hyori and performed with her during promotions/concerts (“Bad Girls,” “Going Crazy” “U-Go-Girl”) * He also appeared in Lee Hyori’s “Bad Girls” MV and “Going Crazy” MV. * He said he enjoyed being a back-up dancer and he would’t have minded to remain a back-up dancer for the rest of his life, but a friend of him told him about Starship Entertainment, so he gave it a shot and passed the audition. * He is a former member of Starship’s NUBOYZ. * He is close to Soyou (SISTAR). ** When asked with which female artist he would like to collaborate in the future, he named Soyou. * He can move things and pick things up with his toes. When he is lying down on his bed, he usually has a lot of things on the bed, near his feet, so he picks things up with his toes. * He sleeps wearing only shorts. * In his opinion, his best feature are his arms. (When he goes to the gym he especially work on his arms). ** He thinks the left side of his face is his good side. (Idol Battle Likes Ep.1) * He participates in creating most of Monsta X’s choreographies. * He is the most hardworking member. * He starred in “Lipstick Prince” a Korean show that premiered on December 1, 2016 (alongside with other Kpop idols). * He appeared in D-Unit’s music video “Talk to My Face” when he was still a trainee (in late 2013). * Shownu and Wonho were both in the “Shake It” MV by SISTAR. * He appeared in BESTie “Pitapat” MV. * Shownu was on “Cool Kiz on the Block” (ep. 113-114), “Hit the Stage” (ep. 1-2, 5-8, & 10), “Video Star” (ep. 73), “Law of the Jungle” (ep. 216-219), “King of Masked Singer” (ep. 137), “Running Man” (ep. 307, 319), “Lipstick Prince” (Season 1 and 2), “Weekly Idol – Idols are the Best” (ep. 279 with Jooheon), “Weekly Idol – Masked Idol” (ep. 291-292), “Oh! Cool Guys” (ep. 1-4, 7-9, and 13-15),”Master Key” (ep.2), “Hello Counselor” (ep. 385 with Kihyun), “Knowing Brothers” (ep.136). * He starred in “High-end Crush” (2015), “Dae Jang Geum is Watching” (ep. 9-10) * He sang “Now I Know” for “Protect the Boss” OST Part 6, in 2011. * He shot a solo commercial with DIA’s Yebin and split his pay with the other members. (Idol Room EP 39) * He doesn’t know how to do aegyo. * The rest of the members like teasing him. * He admitted Minhyuk is a natural born leader. * Shownu’s nicknames are Showtle (because he’s a very good swimmer) and Robot Shownu (because he is awkward when having a conversations with others). * He said he is awkward when having a conversation with others since once he starts talking the mood goes down, and the people stop talking, thus, he doesn’t speak much.(TMI News) * In the old dorm shared a room with Hyungwon and Wonho. ** In the new dorm, he shares a room with Hyungwon and Jooheon. * He plays games on his iPad every night before going to bed. * He thinks the best looking part of his body is the back of his neck. (TMI News) * He likes to exercise. * He wants the superpower to eat however he wants and get the body he wants. (TMI News) * His favorite food is meat. * His favorite color is black. * Hobbies: listening to music. * He’s humble and never introduces himself as “Monsta X leader”. * He said if he were a girl he would date Hyungwon. (170421 KBSWORLD K-Rush FB Live) * When asked if any of the members had a complaint about him as a leader, they had none. (Idol Room EP 39) Category:Shownu